True Blow
by pugnacious bitch
Summary: First book of the True Blow series. Jacob has had a rough childhood, he is now taking control of his life. New love sparks interests, forbidden love, and a broken heart. Will Jacob be the man he was suppose to be and do his Alpha responsibilities or will it ll go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome welcome!**

* * *

This story will be like a drabble, meaning short chapters.

This will be my first drabble story so I hope you like it!

For the most part the chapters will be written in Jacob's POV unless I state other wise.

Also since **I don't have a Beta** there may be some errors in the story. I am sorry for that!

I will try my hardest to not make many mistakes!

Now go on with your bad self and enjoy the read!

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Twilight saga or the characters.

However I do own some of the characters that weren't in the original book.

I also own the storylines behind the characters since they are AU.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Twilight saga or the characters.

However I do own some of the characters that weren't in the original book.

I also own the storylines behind the characters since they are AU.

I hope you enjoy the series!

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

"100,200,300...1000 that's all I got boss."

I watched as Brad count the amount of cash he owed me. Next was Embry, than Seth and such on. For over a year now the pack had paid me their share of their cut from the dealings we did under the table. I wasn't always this bad, I did have a plan not too long ago. I guess we should go back to where and how this all started?

I was 5 years old, my mother Sarah Black had passed away due to cancer. I can still remember the feeling in my stomach when my father Billy Black came into my room to tell me my best friend pass in the middle of the night. It only went down hill from there.

Billy got into drinking, he was always leaning, and he constantly drove drunk. It wasn't till he was in a car accident while being drunk did the anger come. He became paralyzed from the accident sending him into a deep depression. He verbally abused my sisters and I, but only beat me.

When we asked for clothes or materials for school, he would scold us, than beat me till I couldn't even sit down.

I used to give him the excuse that he was sick, that he was hurting because mom was gone, but when he told me he wished we were dead...That was the last straw.

I drop out of school my sophomore year, I went to Washington to find a job, anything to provided for my older sisters Rachel and Rebecca. Although they were older, I was the man in the house, I was suppose to provide for them. I left Bella Swan behind. I couldn't keep on going for her when she wanted the leech.

Have you ever been so down in the dumps you would do anything for money? That's how it started. A few guys on a block in the city saw how discourage I was.

I was constantly being turned away from jobs, interviews because I was 16. I was too "Young" to know how to work.

The gang of guys came up to me pushing me around in a circle. I of course threw punches back, anywhere it landed made me happy, I wasn't going to go down as a punk.

At this point I got sucker punched in the balls, I fell to the ground tears burning my eyes, but I didn't dare let them fall. I would have won if they had fight fair and square.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?"

I looked up, I saw a familiar face. It was Sam, Sam Uley, another kid from the reservation I grew up from.

Leaning down he picked me up, he shouted at the kids for messing with me, that I was family to him. I found this odd since I never talked to him, but maybe once when he yelled at me for screwing his niece Imala.

At the time I didn't know, but that was the moment my life changed.

Sam invited me to a party his boss was having. Turned out Sam left the rez to sort his life out when he had imprinted on his girlfriend cousin.

While he was out finding himself, he got pulled into drug deal in Washington, he needed a place to stay and no money, dealing was his way out.

After he made enough to stay on his own he couldn't stop, he had tons of money, girls who wanted him, he had his own pad, he was living the life.

Sam handed me a drink, and told me to enjoy myself. I was in my awkward stage, I looked like a giant compared to everyone else, I blamed the wolf gene.

I sat down on a couch soaking in what all was happening. I was enjoying myself for the first time in years.

Bobbing my head to the music, I continue to drink my beer.

A girl with long black hair, green eyes, and curves from top to bottom like an hour glass, started to walk towards me. I gulp down seeing how beautiful she was. She walked in my direction, leaning back in my seat I tried to look calm.

"Hi I'm Carina. Carina Uley." She smiled, a smiled I could never forget.

* * *

Tell me what do you think?

Any questions feel free to ask!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Twilight saga or the characters.

However I do own some of the characters that weren't in the original book.

I also own the storylines behind the characters since they are AU.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

I just stared at her for the longest time. It was like my eyes couldn't leave her, was I imprinting? I made a mental note to ask Sam later on, but why should I? Her last name was Uley she would either be a wife to Sam or some relative. I sort of dodge her not wanting to seem excited she had came talk to me out of all the sausages that were looking for a piece of meat to talk to.

"Carina..."

Her name had a nice ring when I spoke.

"What can I help you with?"

I left a smug look on my face reaching for my cup of beer and sipping it, a few guys could be heard snickering at my words. The girl look shocked almost as if she never had a guy to fawn over her right away. She folded her arms ready to reply when Sam waltzing into the room.

"Ahhh Jake I see you have met my other niece." Giving me the stink eye, I knew he was remember walking in on me and Imala a few months ago.

Imala Uley is Sam's niece. She was my first love, to be fair she was my first at everything. She and I shared our first kiss, firs I love you's, first sex partner, and so on. I had fallen head over heels for her, she was my escape from the way Bill would treat my sisters and I. I sort of flinched at the idea of thinking of her, things didn't end well a few months ago and I was still healing from my first heart ache.

That's where Bella came into play. She filled in the void when Imala and I broke up. I thought I was in love Bella, but she was just a rebound.

I stood up extending my hand towards Carina, "Pleasure to meet you, I am Jacob Black. "

Carina just eyed me, but soon took my hand to shake.

Sam just through his head back and laugh patting my back, "You have fun with that, that girl has quite the temper."

"I do not!" she shouted back at Sam watching him leave us alone.

My hang went straight to my long locks, I ran my hand through my long black hair, I had been thinking of a hair cut, but I knew my sisters loved it when I left it long so they could braid my hair.

"Sooooo you never answered my question, what can I help you with?"

I leaned against the frame of the door, the music seemed to get louder by the second, I don't think she heard what I had said so I shouted a little louder.

"SO WHAT CAN i HELP YOU WITH?"

"Well no need to shout Jerk I heard you perfectly the first time." she placed her hand on my left bicep pushing playfully. My lips turned into a goofy smile.

After that things seemed to flow so easily. It was crazy how much she and I had in common.

We were inseparable. Sam even approved of us. Being there in Washington was what I needed to find myself again.

I had forgotten all my responsibilities as Alpha, I had escape all duties, I was sure the Chiefs weren't too happy, but I need to get away from that life.

I first started selling weed, but as the months went by I progress more and sold heavier drugs.

I made more money, I became money hungry, I had set a time to go back to La Push, but now I didn't even want to go back anymore.

Washington was my home and nothing was going to make me go back home, nothing.

* * *

Tell me what do you think?  
Any questions feel free to ask!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Twilight saga or the characters.

However I do own some of the characters that weren't in the original book.

I also own the storylines behind the characters since they are AU.

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Baby are you going to come to bed?"

It was 3 in the morning I had the boys over, we were in an intense game over poker. It was Tuesday,meaning my day to host the the game night.

Carina didn't quite understand the boys and I had basically became a pack on our own. She knew about wolves, but not the full extent.

After joining Sam's rank I realize all the guys slanging the drugs were wolves, so in a way I was back home in La Push.

"In a little babe I'll go in."

She and I both knew this was a lie. I never went to be when it was poker night. I wouldn't even touch my head to the pillow till it was 7Am and the guys were passed out on the couches. Carina didn't like the fact that I was a drug dealer she urged me to find another job, but I loved the money too much. It was great to finally have my own money to blow on whatever, but I did make sure my sisters got 1,000 each every two weeks. Billy wanted me to come home, but he was dead to me now.

Carina and I had been dating for about 10 months, engaged for 2 weeks now. I knew it was fast, but it felt right. Sam said I didn't imprint on her, but it was close enough to it. There could be a chance I didn't have an imprint or that I would find her later on, but for now I was happy with Carina crazy ass and all.

Emily was around too, Sam and her rekindle their imprinting, leaving Leah upset more than ever. She became biter and even drove all the way up to seattle to yell at Sam and Emily.

I was now 18 and ready to take on anyone and everyone that got in my way. Our head boss gave me compliments all the time about the hard work I've accomplish in the last months, my rank was even higher than Sam's.

Putting my deck of cards down with a royal flush the guys groaned about losing again. I was ahead of the game, it was my cue to call it quits before I lost everything I had just won.

"Aight boys I'm heading to bed, see you guys in a bit." Jacob chuckled as the guys nodded their heads as they either head to the guest room or to the couches to sleep the alcohol and weed away.

I made my way down the hall to see a sleeping Carina, taking off my shirt and shorts I eased my way into the bed. She let out a soft sigh and I chuckled softly.

She was so damn cute.

She wrap her body around me hand to my chest, feet around mines, but that didn't last long, a few moments later she changed her position.

Her flop over and rub her butt to me, meaning she wanted me to turn around and cuddle her, in which I did. I closed my eyes trying to sleep.

Carina sighed softly and wiggled her bum again, she wasn't asleep but was pretending too. I chuckled playing along with her.

I pretended to go back to sleep, but both she and I knew this was not what was going to happen.

I wrap my arms around her to pull her back towards me. "All you had to do was ask." Carina opened her eyes which sparkled with lust, "I don't know what you are talking about."

I lunge myself at her taking her lips onto mines, she received them with no questions.

That morning I lavished her body three times before finally calling it a night a few hours later.

* * *

Tell me what do you think?

Any questions feel free to ask!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Twilight saga or the characters.

However I do own some of the characters that weren't in the original book.

I also own the storylines behind the characters since they are AU.

 _ **Chapter four**_

* * *

"Come on Jake! Get up!"

I could hear Carina's voice, but I didn't budge. It was a Saturday which meant I get to sleep in for once. I felt her tiny arms wrap around me pulling at me.

"Get up! I won't ask you again, don't make me get a bucket of water."

That was all I needed to hear for me to get up and out of bed. A smiled was on Carina's lips.

"You are evil for a small little thing, don't you know this?"

"I do know this, but that it why you love me."

Carina smiled throwing my clothes at me.

"Now get dressed we need to get to La Push soon."

I managed to get out of bed a ten minutes lated, I was taking my sweet old time. One because I didn't want to go back to La Push, two I would see the council and they may try and get me to stay and do my Alpha duties, and three my sister was having an engagement party, Paul had had asked her to marry him last week.

I really didn't want to go back, but Carina hadn't officially met my family, and she wanted to since she was engaged to me and was about 3 months pregnant.

Man did my life change within a year, I was selling drugs, had a sweet pent house, a sexy fiance and a child on the way, so much for an 18 year old.

Hoping into the shower I kept thinking of my past, how I came to live the life I did now, I was lucky to have gotten out when I did. My soon to be wife was amazing, she changed me in to many ways, how did I think Imala was my true love was crazy talk.

Thinking Imala I thought of how I was so young, how I wanted to just get my nut off. I remembered the firs time we had made love, as she had called it, I thought it was just a fuck. We were friends at the time, high off of some weed she had bought from the local drug dealer, her lips had wrap around my mushroom head bobbing her head up and down, god was her mouth warm. Carina lips were good too, but damn Imala had those dick sucking lips.

I continue to bath, rubbing the soap on my body, my mind going back to my past lovers, Bella Swan. I never got to sleep well her official, but I kind of did. She had the theory that if you had sex anal that you were still a virgin, and she wanted to remained a virgin till she was married. I didn't have the heart to tell her anal sex was still a form of sex just that she was losing her ass virginity to me.

I chuckled to myself still thinking of how amazed she was when she had squirted having one of her first few orgasms with me. We were doggy and I reached over rubbing her clit, the way her face scrunch up and let lose it was the best thing I had ever seen.

I hadn't realize it, but my hand was on my junk rubbing one out. I laugh softly I hadn't done this since I first started dating Carina and she didn't want to go too fast. Since my hand was already there I decided to finish myself off.

* * *

Tell me what do you think?

Any questions feel free to ask!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Twilight saga or the characters.

However I do own some of the characters that weren't in the original book.

I also own the storylines behind the characters since they are AU.

 ** _Chapter 5_**

* * *

The drive to La push seemed longer than I had remember leaving to go to Washington. Carina's hand rested on my lap as we drove down the way towards my old home.

This would be the first time I came up since I had left. Carina squeezed my hand letting me know that it was ok to be nervous to go back to place that made my life miserable. I pulled up to the house, my sisters came running out, along came Billy rolling out, my heart was beating as fast as possible.

He seemed to have aged over the past year, but I wouldn't put it past him to try and beat me if he could get a hold of me. Flashbacks of him striking me kept replying over and over again in my head.

"Jake, are you ok?"

I hadn't realize it, but my knuckles had turned white from me gripping the steering wheel so hard. I turned to Carina and I relaxed a little.

"Sorry baby this place. It just gives me a bad vibe."

"You know if you don't feel up to it we really don't have to meet them."

Carina's hand was on her stomach, I winced at the fact that I made her feel unloved. I couldn't say no to that face.

"Come one let's go meet them, but no promises. They are bat shit crazy"

I reached for her hand helping her scoot her way over to my side of the car to help her out.

My sisters had stop running when they had saw me stop, but they ran towards me when they saw the two of us exit the truck. My arm snaked around Carina holding her tight,I was not going to let her out of my sight.

"Jake! Jake!"

My sisters shouted crashing into me, making me lose my grip on Carina who was simply laughing at the whole thing. I hugged my sisters, all though they were older they looked tiny in my arms. It felt good to be around them.

"how are you guys? Everything ok?"

My hand went to their faces inspecting them to make sure they had not bruises or cuts. They nodded their heads that everything was fine. I pulled them into another hug, they were the only reasons I had even came back. Pull back I looked at Rachel.

"Now show me the rock he bought you."

I chuckled as Rachel's face had lit up flashing me her ring finger.

"He did a good job. Why you wanted Paul I will never know" he teased her, his sister slapping his arm and laughing.

Carina coughed reminding me she was still there.

"Hey you two, this is my fiance Carina, Carina Uley, Sam's cousin."

The two looked at Carina pulling her in for a hug as they gossip.

"So you are the one to tame him huh? He is a keeper, don't let him out of your sight."

The girls giggled, I just rolled my was going great we stood there talking for a while, but my eyes would look back and forth to Billy every once and a while, he sat there with a look of remorse on his face. Rebecca reached for my hand and rub the back of it softly as she spoke in a whisper.

"You know he misses you a lot. He's been sober since you left. I think when you left he realized how bad he was to us..."

The words went in one ear and out the other, I didn't really care to think what Billy did to change himself, I would always remember him as a drunk bastard.

"Yea well he still is Billy and that man can stop drinking, but that mean streak in him will always be there."

I slightly shrug my sister off not meaning to hurt her feelings, Carina reached for my hand my anger disappeared before it had even started. The four of us slowly walked over to the house.

"Jake"

"Billy"

Billy winced at his name instead of dad, did he expect anything else.

"Son, I want to say sorry for what happened all those years, I was a fool..."

"That you were, but I didn't come back to talk about this, I'm here for Rachel, as matter of fact, my fiance and I will head down to one of the cabins I bought last month, we won't be staying here. Sorry Rach, Becca, you are more than welcome to visit us there until the party. I love you two, I will see you later."

My sisters both hugged me, Billy looked like he had gotten punched in the face, the look damn near broke me to forgive him, but I couldn't. No matter what I could never forgive him.

* * *

Tell me what do you think?

Any questions feel free to ask!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Twilight saga or the characters.

However I do own some of the characters that weren't in the original book.

I also own the storylines behind the characters since they are AU.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

* * *

The cabin wasn't anything fancy, but it was far from Billy. I carried our luggage into the house, Carina only carrying her purse. She had fallen asleep on the way to our place, with her being pregnant and all she didn't have much energy, but now was bouncing around everywhere. She was in awe at the place saying how she wanted to come back as often as possible to get away from the city.

"Jakey can we come live here? It is so peaceful, and little Angel will lover it here." Carina rub her stomach,I shook my head.

"Who said she is going to be a she, she could be a he."

"Because I said so, plus my gyno told me..."

The words slip right out her lips. I was dumbfounded.

"When you were out and bout you know doing you drug stuff I had a doctors appointment..."

Crap how did I forget that we had an appointment. With me taking on more turf and more members to watch over my life was slowly revolving around my job than Carina. We argued about it often, but with the baby on the way Carina's temper wasn't as it used to, worried she would lose the child with her anger issues.

"Baby..I am so sorry. I don't know what happened to make me to have forgotten."

Carina's eyes now were glossy I knew she wanted to cry, one tear drip and than the flood gates had opened. I rushed to her side holding her close to me. I bent over kissing away the tears. I knew she had forgiven me, but could I forgive myself? I picked her up in my arms walking us back into the bedroom. There I held her in my arms crying because she didn't want to shout at me. My heart was breaking into piece. I had to change something or else I would lose both her and our daughter...daughter...I couldn't believe our child was going to be a girl.

I had made a mental not to make sure to buy a shot gun, I would need to beat off all the boys who would come and try and conquer her. I could hear Carina's deep breath she had fallen asleep. I was able to wiggle my way out of her grasp to reach for my phone I would need to change my life style. When I called the boss he didn't pick up, so I left him a voicemail to call me instead.

After 5 minutes of struggling to get out from under Carina I head to the kitchen, I was hungry. Looking into the fridge it had plenty of food. I had it stock before I had come back. I ended making a sandwich, I was sure Carina would want to make dinner when she woke up. I stared at my phone checking on my stocks. After three months of selling I placed some money into a Penny stock, my digits triple and I was in the thousands. I was about to put my phone down when I had gotten a call the caller was Bella.

* * *

Tell me what do you think?

Any questions feel free to ask!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Twilight saga or the characters.

However I do own some of the characters that weren't in the original book.

I also own the storylines behind the characters since they are AU.

 _ **Chapter 7**_

* * *

I hadn't expect to hear from Bella for a long time, but here she was calling me. The last time we had talk we had a falling out about Edward coming back into her life and she taking his side.

"Jake...?"

I listened to her sweet voice it was trembling, my heart sunk. I gave in the second she called my name.

"Yea I'm here Bells..."

She paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Iwanttoinviteyoutomywedding."

The words came out in a low mumble, I didn't understand anything she had said.

"Bells I didn't quite catch that can you say that again?"

Waiting for a response, Carina cam strolling in the room. She wore one of my old high school gym shirts, and tight boy shorts. The shirt barely covering her ass, exposing her plump juice booty and thighs. A low growl escape my lips.

"Jake if this is a bad time, I can call later about my wedding..."

I tore my eyes of Carina, registering what Bella had said. I stared at the wall in front of me as if I was staring at Bella, placing my ears closer to the phone to hear better.

"Married? So the leec...I mean dude asked you to marry him?"

My head was spinning, she was only 20 years old...

"Congrats I guess?"

Silence filled the phone call for about a minute.

"Jake..You don't have to go, I just thought I have my best friend there."

I let out a sigh, Carina came to sit on me, legs drape around my lap, facing me, wrapping her arms around my neck, which she was now kissing.

"No, I'm just surprised, but yea I'll be there. There will a plus one for me, My fiance an I will be there."

Another pause

"Oh I didn't know you were engaged...well congrats to you too I suppose..."

Carina eyed Jacob wondering who he was talking to.

"I have a daughter on the way too..."

A soft gasp could be heard from the other side, I'm sure Bella wasn't expecting that.

"Well you two are more than welcome to come, I can't wait to meet her, and your soon to be daughter."

I knew I had hit a nerve.I could hear the silent tears that was falling down her face, and to be honest I wanted to be there to dry them up.

"Well Jake I have to go, I'll send the invite to your Billy's place since I'm sending him an invite too. I cant wait to see you...Bye Jacob."

"Bye Bells."

* * *

Tell me what do you think?

Any questions feel free to ask!


End file.
